


The End

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Saying goodbye can sometimes be incredibly hard.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark / Stephen Strange  
Inspired by the song: Don't Cry - Guns N' Roses
> 
> _Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye_  
_Don't you take it so hard now and please don't take it so bad_  
_I'll still be thinking of you and the times we had, baby_

“Stephen, please, I love you. Isn’t that enough?” 

“Not anymore, Tony. I’m sorry this didn’t work out as you hoped. But to be honest, I deserve better."

"Haven't I given you all I have to give, Stephen? Please, just tell me where I went wrong..." Tears were streaming down Tony's face as he desperately begged his boyfriend to tell what he had done to drive Stephen away.

"Where do I start, Tony?" Stephen asked gently. "You never listen to me, for one. You don't care about my personal stuff if doesn't concern you. You still flirt with random women, even though we've been together for months. You insult me constantly, even if it's only "as a joke"." Tony was going to say something but Stephen cut him off.

"And there's another big problem as well... You, Tony, are popular. I hate being in the spotlight. Since we started going out, I've been getting too much attention from people I don't know to my liking. I just can't stand all of that, Tony."

"I'm sorry..." Tony said. "For everything. Stephen, please..."

"No, Tony. _I_ am sorry. Sorry it has to end this way, sorry it has to end at all. But you and I are very different people, you have to understand that. It's like we come from two different worlds, Tony. We just are not meant to be together."

Stephen leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead before whispering:

"I did love you, Tony. I still think I do. Everything we had was real."

Tony finally found his voice again, and said in a hoarse voice:

"It really has to end now, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Tony. Please, don't cry because of it. I'm sure you'll find a way to be happy without me."

"I don't think I can..."

"Yes, you can. Give it some time. Soon you'll be happily married to someone and have already forgotten about me."

Tony forced out a small laugh and leaned against Stephen.

"I'll never forget you, Stephen," he sighed.


End file.
